undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
UnderToad
---- Starfury ---- Patwhit01 |date = February 9, 2016|website = Tumblr Tumblr (Story) Subreddit|type = Crossover|tone = Seni-Serious|setting = Neutral Bright|medium = Comic|status = Ongoing (Current arc: Cool, Cool Forest/Sherborough)}} Most of this Info was from UnderTale Au Wiki. UnderToad (also known as Mariotale) is an Alternate Universe created by LucasPucas, and co-created by Starfury and Patwhit01. This AU combines UnderTale with Super Mario universe. It uses the sprite-comic format that follows a fallen Toad's journey through the Underground, meeting some familiar faces along the way. Characters Toad The unnamed Toad is the protagonist of UnderToad. While they have no spoken dialogue, they do show personality through their body language and actions. They have been shown to be very playful and teasing, but also compassionate during serious situations, as shown when they try to comfort Luigi after he breaks down in tears. Fiery the Flower The first character encountered is Fiery the Flower, an evil fire flower who isn't what they seem. He is first seen trying to lure the Toad in with a friendly facade, and "happiness coins", but quickly shows his true, evil nature. Kammy Koopa Kammy Koopa, Bowser's right-hand assistant from Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, watches over the nameless Toad for the Ruins arc. She is shown to be very cold at first, but becomes warmer to Toad as the arc progresses. She even cooks a piece of Shroom Cake '''for Toad. Nabstaboo '''Napstaboo is a shy Boo encountered in the Ruins arc, who just wants to be left alone. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong owns a banana shop in the Ruins in order to make a profit. Mario Mario is the first character encountered in the Snowdin arc. He is a lot more mellow than his game persona and seems to take more after the incarnation of Mario seen in the likes of the Super Mario BrosSuper Show. '' Compared to Luigi, he doesn't care much about capturing Toads. He helps you out throughout Snowdin, such as scaring off Jr. Troopa and giving you the Happy Heart badge. In Chapter 15, Mario add a Badge option to Toad's menu by jumping into it and plastering it on. Luigi '''Luigi' is Mario's younger brother, is the second character encountered in the Snowdin arc. He dons his Mr. L outfit from Super Paper Mario ''for reasons yet unknown. He wants to capture a Toad to get into the Royal Guard so he can finally be paid attention to. He is the main obstacle throughout Snowdin, setting up puzzles and schemes, and even attacking with his own Brobot, to capture the Toad. They always backfire. Apparently, all of Brobot's buttons are green. Luigi is known as the best poker player in all of Sherborough, according to a local Doogan. Luigi never actually wanted to capture Toad. He comes to realize this during his fight at the top of the Challenge Cliff, where he breaks down at the realization of his past actions. Parakarry '''Parakarry', the mailkoopa partner from Paper Mario, is the first miniboss fought in Cool, Cool Forest. He is encountered in a dark cave trying to find a lost letter, when he attacks Toad out of fear. His catchphrase changes on the daily. His most recent one is "It's mail time, dude!" much to the dismay of Mario. The Koopa Bros The Koopa Bros. from Paper Mario ''are the second minibosses fought in Cool, Cool Forest. They attack in two stacked formations, and must be defeated by knocking down their formation with precise snowball throwing. The Koopa Bros. reappear again in Chapter 17 where they use their "Penalty Kick Formation" to barrage Toad with shells. They then switch to their shell tower formation from ''Paper Mario. Jr. Troopa Jr. Troopa, the mischievous Koopa kid from Paper Mario, is the third boss fought in Cool, Cool Forest. He is encountered when he attacks Toad for "stepping on his playground". He runs off when Mario comes to Toad's assistance, offering to "fix Troopa for ya". Petey Piranha Petey Piranha is the fourth and final miniboss fought in Cool, Cool Forest. After Toad is launched out of the secret platforming segment, they land in front of a sleeping Petey Piranha, who awakens in a fit of rage and attacks. Despite Petey fighting Toad for waking him up, he doesn't actually want to hurt Toad, as seen in Chapter 17. Kooper Kooper from Paper Mario runs Sherborough's shop, encountered in Chapter 15. He sells four different items, but tells Toad that he gradually gets more stock whenever he finds "cool stuff", and offers his phone number. Kooper apparently advertises his shop very aggressively, suggested by the giant stack of advertisements inside the Mario Bros' house. Pauline Pauline is the mayor of Sherborough. She's currently on a "business trip". Daisy Daisy, princess of Sarasaland, is head of the Royal Guard. They remain in contact with Luigi. Not much is known because she hasn't been encountered yet. Peach Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is implied to be some sort of scientist. Not much is known because she hasn't been encountered yet. Bowser Bowser, king of the Koopa Kingdom, is now king of Mt. Corona. Kammy and Bowser have drifted apart for reasons yet unknown. Shruby Not much is known about Shruby at this point except that they are the "true name" and were the first one to fall in Mt Corona. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son. Location Changes #The Ruins are now blue, to match the popular color scheme of the Underground levels from Mario games. #Cool, Cool Forest is a cold area home to the citizens of Sherborough. It is very mountainous and filled with platforming segments. #Sherborough is Cool, Cool Forest's main town. It features a shop run by Kooper, a bar run by Podley, and the home of the Mario Bros. #Luigi's final challenge before going into battle is a gauntlet on the side of a clifface, aptly named Luigi's Challenge Cliff. It is filled with puzzles and action sequences against the previous Cool, Cool Forest minibosses. Additional Canges *Jumping is a new mechanic added, for solving puzzles by breaking blocks, or, shown in Part 13, for secret platforming segments. *Badges are a new mechanic added, similar to how they work in the Paper Mario games. The first badge, Happy Heart, is given to Toad by Mario after the fight with Jr. Troopa. It works the same as it does in its original game. Trivia *It is not yet known who "replaces Mettaton", but the creator, LucasPucas, has stated multiple times that the Mettaton replacement is not Waluigi, due to large amounts of people trying to pass off Waluigi being Mettaton as canon. *Undertoad actually does not use the "role" system of character replacements, and the creators advise people not to use them when discussing the AU. *Undertoad is more focused on the Mario RPGs, as seen by the abundance of Paper Mario characters, and the implied prominence of the Shroobs from the Mario & Luigi series. *Undertoad features its own soundtrack, mostly composed by its creator LucasPucas, featuring classic songs from Mario games reworked into fitting songs for the comic. Category:Mario crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Neutral Bright Category:Semi-Serious Category:Comic Category:AUs Category:Mariotale